


Tastefully Simple

by maddestofthemad



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, H50, M/M, mcdanno, mcdanno coffeeshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddestofthemad/pseuds/maddestofthemad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the risk is worth it.  A coffeeshop Mcdanno AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastefully Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninjamcgarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/gifts).



> This was written for my friend Logan for her birthday - a Mcdanno fic in four parts.

**The Meeting**

Saturday mornings. Always a crazy time. Each person with their “could you make it fast I have to be” line. Steve didn’t mind, he always lost himself in the routine of it all. 

There was one Saturday morning, however, that he would never forget. His Aunt Deb had always romanticized love to him with her talk of laughter like bells and being swept off her feet into a whirlwind adventure that could take you anywhere. Steve had always smiled and nodded, not entirely convinced - he didn't think love like that was for everyone. Solid, dependable, down to Earth. An anchor. That was what he wanted. So when that man walked into his coffee shop on a Saturday morning that was no more special than the last, with rays of sun lighting his hair and the ocean in his eyes, Steve felt himself swept away before he could even brace for the storm.

“Can I have a hot chocolate?”

“Sure, monkey, anything you want.” 

“Thanks, Danno.”

Steve winced, pulling his hand away from the cup that had become too hot in his grasp as he stared. Quickly slipping on a cardboard sleeve, he handed it to the waiting customer and stepped up to take the man’s order.

“Coffee, black. And a hot chocolate please.” It was said with a half-smile¬, which turned to a grin and a wink as he glanced down at the little girl beside him.

“Sure thing, what’s the name?”

“Daniel.”

Steve finished ringing them up, his hands following the motions his brain never thought about anymore. When Daniel picked up the cups, a surprised smile flickered across his lips as he read the name “Danno,” written neatly along the side.

 

**The Return**

The following week was a slow one, and Steve spent it almost exclusively thinking about the blue-eyed wonder who had come into his shop. Patience had never been his strong suit, and after the fifth day of pacing behind a counter that was impeccably clean, he was almost ready to give up. 

It was late afternoon when Steve started to think he might close early, maybe go for a run to clear his head. Walking into the back he grabbed a broom, ready to start cleaning, when the bell over the door rang.

“Be with you in a minute!” he called, sighing. Setting the broom aside, he flipped his cleaning rag over his shoulder and made his way to the front. “Was just starting to think about closing,” he said as he ducked around the door, “wasn’t sure anyone wanted coffee at – “ he froze as he looked up, recognizing Daniel, “this time of the afternoon,” he finished slowly.

“No need to let me stop you,” Daniel said, leaning his hip against the counter, “I just need a plain cup of coffee, and a sugar packet if you’ve got one.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, walking over to the register. “You sure you don’t want to try something else? I’m sure I’ve got something back here you might like.” Crouching down, Steve started rooting through a few of his favorite coffees, trying to find something special.

“There’s really no need – I’m a man of simple tastes, black, regular coffee is fine.”

“Aw, come on, where’s the fun in that?” Steve’s voice was muffled through the cupboard. “What about some of this Hawaiian coffee I’ve got? Fresh, and absolutely delicious.”

“Hawaiian?” Daniel frowned as Steve popped back up over the counter, grinning, with a bag of coffee beans in his hand.

“Pineapple. Just a little kick thats flavor will blow you away.”

“Who in his right mind puts pineapple in his coffee?” 

“Well, me, for one,” Steve said. “I’m Steve, by the way.” He stuck his hand out.

“Nice to meet you Steve,” Daniel shook his hand, “I’m Danny. Good to know you’re not in your right mind. Really though, pineapple? In coffee?”

“Some people have no taste.”

“I have taste, and taste is a black cup of coffee with half a sugar packet – no muss no fuss. Just a simple, good cup of coffee.”

“You’ve obviously never had a good cup of coffee, then. Y’know what? I’m going to take it upon myself to teach you what a good cup of coffee is.” Steve grabbed his coffee grinder and started to pour the beans in.

“What, like it’s your mission?” Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

“One I gladly accept.” Steve flashed him a smile.

“Really? Can’t a guy just get a plain cup of coffee without someone criticizing his taste?”

Steve shook his head, “Only if he hates fun. And good coffee.”

“I do not – I do not hate fun, I just have a way that I like my coffee. Why do you have to go and change that?”

Steve shrugged, “My coffee shop.”

Danny’s arms dropped to his sides, “Your - ? Your coffee shop. Right. Sure. Well then, Mr. My Coffee Shop, no tip. How’s that sound?”

Steve grinned and turned on the coffee grinder.

 

**The Fall**

“Now that is trouble – trouble I did not go looking for, that is trouble that was dropped at my door!”

“Please, Steven – do you not remember pineapple coffee.”

“You still have no taste!”

“So you say.”

“Sure, Mr. Half a Sugar Packet.”

“I have a refined pallet that likes things simple, is that so hard to understand?”

“Yes.”

Danny groaned, throwing his head back into Steve’s chest. “You’re impossible.” Steve’s laugh shook in his chest, Danny smiled at the feeling, closing his eyes. “Then again, I knew you were going to be impossible when it took you a month to ask me on a date. Really, I thought you were the forward type.”

Steve’s arms wrapped around Danny and he sighed, going unusually still. “I wanted to be sure.”

“Be sure? Of what? And don’t give me one of those non-answers, I’m too comfortable to scowl at you.”

Steve was quite for a moment, one of his hands finding Danny’s hair and gently playing with the strands. He was quiet so long Danny thought maybe he wouldn’t answer at all.  
“Something my Aunt Deb told me once, before she died.” He shifted, clearing his throat, “She said that the one thing she never gave up on was love, and that she could leave this Earth knowing she had experienced the most profound and life-altering thing a person can. And she hoped that someday I would know how that felt. She asked me…when I would be willing to risk my heart again.”

Danny sat up, turning around to face Steve fully. “So when you say you wanted to be sure…”

Steve smiled, reaching out a hand to push a stray strand of hair out of Danny’s face. “You’re worth the risk, trust me,” he replied. 

 

**The Happily Ever After**

“How do I look?”

“You look handsome, Danno!”

“Thanks, monkey,” Danny leaned down, smiling as Grace kissed him on the cheek. “You think he’ll like it?” Grace nodded empathetically. “Well, if he doesn’t it’ll just confirm he has no taste, right?” Laughing, Grace shook her head and left her father to himself.

Danny looked at himself in the mirror, shifting his stance this way and that, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles in a suit jacket that was straight as a board. When he reached to adjust his tie for the hundredth time, he stopped, leaning in close to peer at himself. 

It had been three years since he had walked into Steve’s coffee shop with Grace at his side, and tonight Steve was taking him out for their anniversary. Gazing at himself in the mirror, he could see the subtle changes that had been wrought by the dark-haired mystery he had slowly unraveled. He had always laughed before he met Steve, but now those laughter lines were deeper, wider – and they crinkled at the memory of every moment spent amused with his stoic boyfriend. He smiled easier and felt lighter than he had in the years before meeting Steve, when his happy moments were those few he got to spend with Grace. Better. His life was better.

A knock on the door startled him back from the mirror and he smoothed his jacket once more before opening the door.

“Evenin’, Danno,” Steve’s smile spread from ear to ear as he leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “Happy anniversary,” he whispered across Danny’s lips.

Danny snaked an arm around Steve’s waist, pulling him closer as he returned the kiss. “Happy anniversary,” he replied.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Steve said as they separated, though Danny’s arm remained around his waist. 

“You know I hate surprises,” Danny closed the door behind them as they walked down the sidewalk to the car.

“I think you’ll like this one,” Steve said, holding up a small box in his hand. It was plain and simple, no decoration, just a brown cardboard box smaller than his palm.

“I thought we agreed no presents?” Danny pushed Steve gently.

“I found a loophole in the agreement,” Steve replied, kissing Danny on the cheek before opening the passenger door for him.

Danny raised an eyebrow, “Will you ever let me drive my own car?” Steve only smirked. With a sigh, Danny slid into the car, unable to keep the smile from his lips.

“You’re cute when you’re frustrated,” Steve quipped, closing the door and moving to the driver’s side.

“So you like to remind me, constantly. I really want to know what’s in the box.”

“I know you do. That’s part of my fun,” Steve said, starting the car.

“You’re impossible.”

“I know.”

They drove in comfortable silence for awhile, the palm trees passing by, lit by the setting sun. Danny wasn’t sure where they were going, but he knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer if he asked. So instead he sat back, enjoying the ride.

“We’re here,” Steve’s voice broke through the calm that had draped over Danny like a blanket. He smiled as Steve opened the door for him, helping him out.

“Where is her - ?” Danny stopped, his breath catching in his throat as he recognized the view. Long ago, over a cup of atrocious pineapple coffee, Danny had told Steve the story of his first night on the island. He remembered it so vividly – the pain and loneliness of a place so foreign to him, of being forced to be somewhere he wasn’t sure he could ever love. He had gotten in his car and gone, and he drove and drove until he found this place. The most beautiful place he had ever seen. “You remembered,” he breathed.

Steve’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as he rested his chin on Danny’s head. “Of course I remembered.” Taking hold of Danny’s hands, he turned him gently to face him, sinking down to one knee as he did so. “I remember hair like the sun and eyes like the sea. And pineapple coffee. I remember taking a risk that turned out to be well worth taking.” Steve smiled, holding up the box, “I remember falling in love.” Reaching up, he unfolded the top of the box to reveal a simple gold wedding band sitting upon pineapple coffee beans. “And I may not have been able to refine your coffee tastes,” Danny chuckled as a tear rolled down his cheek, “but you refined my taste. Down to one and only one. So before this gets any more cheesy….I have to ask – will you marry me, Daniel Williams?”

Danny smiled through tears, nodding, “You are out of your mind, Steve Mcgarrett– but yes, of course I will marry you.”

Steve grinned, taking the ring from the box and slipping it on to Danny’s finger as he pulled him close. “You already knew that,” he said, “it’s why you love me.”

“I did know that. And I do love you.”

“Good. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://themaddestofthemad.tumblr.com/post/114190459214/tastefully-simple-a-mcdanno-fic-in-4-parts
> 
> This post contains an edit I made for this fic.


End file.
